Lucky Fanboy
by cassiesvt
Summary: A Seventeen Fanfiction. Jeonghan x Seungcheol aka Jeongcheol Couple. A story about lucky fanboy who noticed by his idol. A long oneshoot. I warn you this is an absurd fanfiction. Happy Reading guys :)


"you're my lucky fanboy.."

"yes i am"

 **Lucky Fanboy**

Seventeen fanfiction

by cassie_svt

Cast :

Yoon Jeonghan × Choi Seungcheol

All seventeen member

Yoon Jaehan as Jeonghan's little sister (OC)

Rating : T

Genre : Humor, Romance, Gaje

"Nareul dalma~ gaseumane gadeugcha kojyoganeun innocence! Bulkochun balge~~ …"

"Nareul bwajwo my ledeeeeiii~"

"WAITING FOR RISING SUUUNN!"

"MANSAE MANSAE MANSAE YEAAAAH!"

"BERISIIIIIIKKK!"  
*bruk bruk bruk praang*

hancur sudah dua vas bunga hadiah door prize oleh sang nyonya rumah, Yoon umma, bagaimana tidak? di hari minggu pagi yang cerah ini dua anak kesayangannya sedang perang, perang ala suku indian pedalaman, menjerit jerit tak jelas, tak sadarkah mereka kalau kamar mereka tidak kedap suara.

"YOON JUNGHAN YOON JAEHAN KELUAR SEKARANG" titah sang nyonya

"MANSAEEEEE~" jawab si adik lalu berlari menuju singgasana ummanya, sofa di depan televisi di ruang keluarga.  
"UMMAAA YOU GOT THE WRONG NUMBER" jawab sang kakak.

"Yoon Junghan akan umma bakar semua majalah di ruang keluarga" ancam Yoon umma.

"I'LL BE THEREEE~~"

hohoho bagus sekali Yoon umma, memang itu lah kelemahan sang kakak Yoon Junghan.

Seorang pemuda kelahiran 04 Oktober 1995, seorang mahasiswa di universitas ternama di Seoul, jurusan desain grafis. Pemuda tinggi, tampan, dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu keabuan atau abu keunguan -entahlah-. Anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara, dan seorang cassiopeia boy -akut- dengan obsesinya menjadi keren seperti U-know Yunho.

Sang adik, Yoon Jaehan, kelahiran 05 Februari 2000, pelajar Junior High School. Anak perempuan kesayangan keluarga, cantik dan menggemaskan. Penggila boyband rookie SEVENTEEN terutama si maknae Dino, bahkan menuliskan nama couple "JaeChan" disemua benda yang dimilikinya.

"kalian berdua sekarang bereskan vas yang hancur itu, lalu segeralah mandi dan sarapan, umma mau ajak kalian belanja" nyonya Yoon memberikan perintahnya.

"belanja kemana umma? aku boleh membeli majalah baru umma?" cerocos Jaehan

"kita lihat nanti, sekarang bereskan dulu itu" jawabnya

"aku tidak ikut umma, jadi aku tidak perlu membereskam itu, tidak perlu sarapan, tidak perlu man.. AAAWWW" belum selesai kalimat panjang Jeonghan, Yoon umma sudah terlebih dahulu mencubit pinggang rampingnya.

"masi berani membantah hmm" Yoon umma menyeringai

"tidak umma, ayo jaejae" jawab Jeonghan

"aye aye kapten" Jaehan melakukan pose hormat lalu mulai berlari mencari peralatan untuk membereskan serpihan vas yang berserakan.

"Neon nareul wonhae! neon naege ppajyeo! neon naege michyeo! Hae eo nalsu eopseo~" Jeonghan mulai memekikkan ajakan perang.

Ia bernyanyi sambil menari nari menggunakan sapu sebagai mikrofon.

"got no feel got no feel~ got no feel got no feel" jaehan menyanyikan serangan balasan.

"I got you~ under my skin!" Jeonghan masih asik dengan tarian yang menurutnya sangat keren.

"I'm turnt up I'm super turnt up!" Jaehan melanjutkan dengan gaya swagnya.

"KAPAN KALIAN BERDUA AKAN BERHENTI" sang nyonya kembali berteriak

"oops! wahahahahahaha" kedua kakak beradik itu tertawa keras mendengar jeritan umma mereka.

Jeonghan kembali menyapu serpihan serpihan vas bunga korban peperangan mereka, Jaehan memegangi serokan sampah sambil berdendang pelan

"rock ma head.. rock ma head.."

tanpa di duga Jeonghan melanjutkan

"you take me to the top and straight down like a gyro drop"

"Yaak oppaa! katanya kau tak suka Seventeen tapi kau hapal lagunya" seru Jaehan

"bagaimana aku tidak hapal kalau tiap hari aku mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu mereka apel keciil~" jawab Jeonghan

"humm benar juga.. aku juga sedikit banyak hapal lagu hyung hyungmu itu~" kata Jaehan

"hyung-hyungku punya nama! oh ya kuakui lagu lagu oppa oppamu itu lumayan bagus" lanjut Jeonghan

"tentu sajaaa mereka 12 oppadeul kesayanganku~ dan mereka punya nama!" balas Jaehan

"yayaya apel keciil~ kita impas"

dan mereka melanjutkan tugas mereka sebelum nyonya rumah kembali berkicau.

\- _Lucky Fanboy_ -

"kyaaaa dino oppaa~" Jaehan menjerit melihat poster Seventeen yang dipajang di toko musik.

Jeonghan, Jaehan, dan Yoon Umma sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan, Yoon umma sedang mencari hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan untuk suaminya tercinta.

"berisik kau jaejae" sahut Jeonghan

"oppaaa~ mereka akan konseer! bagaimana ini oppaa?!" Jaehan mulai dengan mode fangirlingnya

"ya beli tiketnya lalu datang, apa susahnya" balas Jeonghan acuh.

dalam hati dia iri, boyband kesayangannya tidak ada kegiatan dalam waktu dekat karena para membernya sedang wajib militer.

"ummaaa ijinkan aku datang ke konser mereka pliiiissss" Jaehan merengek

"tak bisakah kalian sebentar saja menjadi anak umma yang normal hemm? bantu umma mencari hadiah untuk appamu" jawab Yoon umma

"baiklaah.." Jaehan mengalah dan mengikuti umma dan oppanya masuk kedalam toko pakaian dalam pria -eh-

Setelah dua setengah jam berkeliling, mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkan hadiah yang cocok untuk appa yoon. Sekarang ibu dan dua anak itu sedang bersantai mengisi perut di restoran favorit keluarga mereka.  
"umma~ bolehkah?" Jaehan mulai lagi dengan rengekan mautnya

"boleh apa? tambah nasi? silakan~" jawab Yoon umma

"aah ummaa~ bolehkan Jae nonton konser Seventeen~" lanjut Jaehan

"kalau umma ijinkan apa yang akan umma dapat?" tantang Yoon umma

"ish! jae tidak akan minta apapun lagi.. jae akan belajar giat.. jae janji masuk Senior High School pilihan umma" jawab Jaehan semangat

"hmmm.. leh ugha" umma yoon berubah jadi alay

"dengan satu syarat, oppamu harus ikut menemanimu" lanjutnya.

*uhuk ugh*

Jeonghan tersedak pasta kesukaannya

"yaak umma! apa apaan ituu! kenapa jadi bawa bawa aku?!" seru Jeonghan tak terima

"adikmu masih terlalu kecil hannie-yaah~ konser itu mengerikan" jawab ummanya

"tapi.. tapi.. apa untungnya bagiku?!" balas Jeonghan

"apa yang kau minta?" tantang Yoon umma

Jeonghan melirik adiknya dan melihat apel kecilnya menatapnya dengan mata besar berkilauan -puppy eyes attack-

'sial' batin Jeonghan

"hmm baiklaah~ aku mau jaejae jadi pesuruhku selama seminggu~ lalu umma membelikanku album lama TVXQ yang sangat susah dicari" jawab Jeonghan sambil menyeringai

"deal" jawab sang nyonya

"hhhhfff.. baiklah demi dino oppa" jawab Jaehan pasrah

"memang kapan konsernya diadakan?" tanya Jeonghan

"malam natal oppa~ kita akan merayakan natal bersama mereka kyaaaaa~" Jaehan kembali semangat

"sial! tau begitu aku minta sogokan lebih banyak! masa aku harus menghabiskan natal dikelilingi bocah bocah sepertimu" Jeonghan mengumpat

"jaga mulutmu anak muda!" sahut Yoon umma sambil mengoleskan saus kemulut Jeonghan

"aaah ummaaa" Jeonghan merengek

"hahahahahahaha" dua wanita di meja itu tertawa bahagia melihat Jeonghan merengek.

\- _Lucky Fanboy_ -

Hari ini hari penjualan tiket konser solo pertama Seventeen-Boys Wish, Jaehan dan Jeonghan sudah mengantri di depan avenue sejak subuh tadi.

"hoaaaaam~ kau gila jaejae, ini dingin sekali" Jeonghan berdiri dengan mata terpejam dan kaki gemetaran

"kita tidak akan mendapatkannya kalo tidak begini oppaa" sahut Jaehan

"tapi ini dingin sekali! dan orang orang memandangiku aneh" lanjut Jeonghan

bagaimana tidak? Jeonghan satu satunya lelaki di antrian yang panjang itu, dengan badannya yang tinggi, rambutnya yang panjang ditutupi hoodie jaketnya, dan masker hitam bertuliskan TVXQ kesayangannya.

"itu karena kau sangat tampan dan keren oppa! berbahagialah" jawab Jaehan sambil terkikik

"ah kau benar" ingatkan aku bahwa Jeonghan memang narsis

Setelah perjuangan panjang mendapatkan 2 tiket keramat itu. Perjuangan melawan hawa dingin menyengat, perjuangan melawan kantuk dan pegal, terutama perjuangan batin menjadi pusat perhatian, Jeonghan dan adiknya pulang dengan suasana hati bertentangan.

Jaehan pulang dengan bahagia, senyumnya bahkan bisa mencairkan salju salju beku dijalanan, sedangkan Jeonghan meratapi nasibnya, di antrian pembelian tiket saja dia sudah mencolok bagaimana nanti di konser? akankah dia menjadi satu satunya? aaah Jeonghan menyesal hanya minta satu album _limited edition._

Seminggu lagi jeonghan.. seminggu lagi waktumu untuk mempersiapkan dirimu. Mungkin kau perlu menebalkan mukamu agar tak malu dilihat bocah bocah, atau memutuskan urat malumu, atau kabur saja sekalian biarkan apel kecilmu mengamuk dan kau mati dibunuh ummamu.

Enam hari berlalu tanpa terasa, Jeonghan terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya, juga sibuk dengan dunia fanboynya tanpa menyadari kalau besok akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

"Oppaaaa! cepatlaaaah" Jaehan sudah menjerit jerit dari setengah jam yang lalu

"sabarlah sebentar jaejae sayaang~ toh tiketnya sudah ada tidak akan ada yang mengambil tempatmu"

jawab Yoon umma

"tapi aku ingin sampai sana segeraa ummaa~ aku ingin foto foto dengan poster dino oppa duluu~" Jaehan merengek

"Hanniee-aaaah~ cepat sedikit adikmu sudah akan meledak" Yoon umma berteriak

"aish! dua nenek sihir bawel!" ujar Jeonghan sambil menuruni tangga dengan santai

"whoaaaaaa~ oppaku yang paling tampaan~ lebih tampan dari Scoups oppa~" seru Jaehan

"cih menjilaat~ siapa pula itu EsSekupseu" balas Jeonghan ketus tapi sambil tersenyum memalu -dasar narsis-  
"hihihi emang anak anakku tampan dan cantiik~ siapa dulu ummanya" sahut Yoon umma

"yayaya kalian semua cantik dan tampan cuma appa saja yang tidak, sudah ayo kita berangkat" ajak Yoon appa yang sudah biasa dengan kenarsisan istri dan anaknya.

Mereka berangkat bersama menuju concert hall untuk mengantar Jeonghan dan Jaehan lalu umma dan appa Yoon akan makan malam berdua merayakan anniversary mereka. Malam natal yang menyenangkan bukan? seadainya Jeonghan fans Seventeen tentunya.

\- _Lucky Fanboy_ -

Jeonghan dengan rambut abu ungu panjangnya, kaus putih bertuliskan TVXQ 3rd Asian Concert, kemeja kotak kotak merah hitam, jaket panjang berwarna hitam, skinny ripped jeans hitam dilengkapi masker hitam dan sepatu boot kesayangan berjalan disamping Jaehan yang cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna pastel dan cardigan panjang hangat berwarna putih. Sangat sangat sangaatt wajar bila mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian.

Setelah puas berfoto dengan stand poster masing masing member -ini Jaehan- dan puas dipelototi segerombolan wanita -ini Jeonghan- dua kakak beradik itu mengantri untuk masuk kedalam aula konser.  
Aksi dorong mendorong pun tak terelakan, belum lagi jeritan jeritan para fangirl. Jeonghan sebagai kakak yang baik selalu melindungi Jaehan dari dorongan fangirl yang menggila. Akhirnya Jeonghan dan Jaehan sampai di tempat duduk mereka, tidak terlalu didepan memang, bahkan cenderung ke belakang, namun posisinya tepat ditengah sehingga memungkinkan mereka berdua melihat panggung secara menyeluruh.

-Jeonghan POV-

Lampu aula secara serempak mati, kemudian lampu panggung menyala dan suara musik mulai terdengar  
"slip into the diamond life ah~ slip into the diamond life ah~"

jujur saja aku merinding mendengar musik mereka.. suara mereka..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritan para fangirl termasuk apel kecilku membahana seantero aula konser.  
"Yeah I know I'm only 17 I only got a few dollars.."

wah ada blasteran juga..

"Gamtanhage doel uri dandanhami Mandeureonae ganeun gimakhin i johwabomyeon.."

waaaaaaa..

siapa dia..

dia

.

.  
tampan

-end Jeonghan POV-

Mari kita ucapkan selamat datang di dunia berlian kepada Yoon Jeonghan. Seventeen telah menyelesaikan perform pertamanya 'Shining Diamond' dengan sempurna, sekaligus menambah satu pemuda untuk terjerumus ke dunia berlian. Sekarang keduabelas member sedang memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Anyeonghaseyoo SEVENTEEN imnidaa~" ujar semua membernya.

"Kami akan memperkenalkan member kami, tak mungkin kalian tidak tau sih~ tapi ini sudah ketentuan acara mau bagaimana lagi hahaha~" ujar Seungkwan

"Aku Seungkwan selaku main vocal di Seventeen~ biasa dipanggil MC boo" lanjut Seungkwan

Aahh pembelajaran pertama untuk fanboy Jeonghan, menghapal anggota member.

"Naega hooosshh~ leader performance team!" seru Hoshi membuat sekerumunan fangirl menggila.

Oke Jeonghan akan ingat, ini mudah, pikirnya.

"Saya Woozi leader vocal team" ucap woozi member 'terkecil'

Hmm jadi si kecil itu namanya Woozi, oke dia imut.

"Yo in da haus maaaan~ perkenalkan aku leader Seventeen" mengenalkan dirinya dengan gaya swag andalannya.

Jeonghan terpaku, jadi namanya S.. siapa tadi.

"sial kenapa namanya susah sekali" umpat Jeonghan.

sebenarnya dia bisa saja bertanya pada adiknya namun yaah kau tau harga diri seorang pria dan Jeonghan sudah tidak mendengarkan kelanjutan perkenalan member Seventeen lainnya, matanya hanya terpaku pada satu sosok, .

Selama dua jam lebih Seventeen unjuk kebolehan di panggung konser mereka, selama itu pula mata Jeonghan tak lepas dari sang leader. Penonton yang histeris saat melihat kemampuan hoshi menari, penonton yang terpukau dengan suara woozi, penonton yang tertawa keras karena kelakuan DK tidak membuat Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya dari . Mustahil tidak menyadari tatapan intens Jeonghan, tapi lebih mustahil lagi menyadari dan balas menatapnya.

-Jeonghan POV-

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku hanya mengidolakannya kan? Mengapa rasanya berbeda ketika melihat Yunho-hyung tampil? Aku ingin dia melihatku.. mungkinkah? Tidak tidak.. ini hanya karena euphoria konser.

Ya pasti karena konser ini sangat keren sehingga perasaanku kacau seperti ini.

Oke kuakui sekarang aku akan menjadi fanboy mereka. Fanboy Seventeen.

-End Jeonghan POV-

"Aaaahhh senang sekali rasanya bisa menghabiskan natal bersama kalian semuaaa~" member bernama DK mulai memberi tanda bahwa konser akan usai

"Selamat natal semuaa~ ini persembahan terakhir dari vocal team" lanjut Joshua member dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata

"Selagi vocal team menyanyikan lagu terakhir mereka, kami para santa seventeen akan memberikan kalian hadiah natal~" lanjut Wonwoo member ter-emo yang pernah ada.

Kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan! kedelapan member selain vocal team berpencar ke kursi penonton untuk memberikan kue natal dan surat yang ditulis oleh mereka.

Para fans mulai menjerit jerit histeris, tak terkecuali Jaehan, ia sangat berharap Dino oppanya yang akan menghampiri kursinya.

Sementara itu Jeonghan hanya terpaku, ntah mengapa jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar. Tangannya mencengkram tangan adiknya terlalu keras sampai Jaehan memekik

"Aww oppaa! ada apa denganmu!? kau sakit perut?" tanya Jaehan

"Aku tak papa" jawab Jeonghan

"Nikmatilah ini oppaa~ KYAAAAA LIHAAT SEUNGCHEOL OPPA MENDEKAT!" Jaehan mulai menjerit sambil mengguncang guncang tangannya yang masih digenggam Jeonghan

"Matilah aku matilah aku matilah aku" Jeonghan merapal mantra sambil memasang pose sekeren mungkin.  
Ini keberuntungan untukmu Jeonghan, biasmu menghampirimu.

-Jeonghan POV-

"Terima kasih oppa! Seventeen Fightiing!" kudengar suara Jaehan disebelahku.

"hehe terima kasih untukmu juga" sahut seseorang yang Jeonghan tak berani tatap.

'oh tuhan oh tuhan sekarang giliranku' batin Jeonghan

"hai! kau tidak mau ini?" tanya suara itu lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"aku mau!" jawab Jeonghan spontan.

YA TUHAAN DIA TAMPAN SEKALIII. MATANYA. SENYUMNYA. Jeonghan menjerit dalam hati  
"eh? kau.. fanboy?" seungcheol bertanya tak yakin sambil bergerak menuju kursi selanjutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam memandangnya, dia terus bergerak membagikan hadiah tetapi matanya masih sesekali menatapku. Aahh kalian boleh menganggapku delusional tapi sungguuh aku yakin dia menatapku juga.

Aku terus memandang sosoknya yang semakin menjauh dan tanpa kusadari konsernya sudah berakhir.

"hiks hiks oppaa~" Jaehan mulai menangis

"heeyy mengapa kau menangis apel keciil? bukankah konser ini menyenangkan?" kataku

"MENGAPA BUKAN DINO OPPA? HUWAAAAA"

*pletak*  
kujitak kepala Jaehan, sudah untung mereka menghampiri kita satu persatu batinku, dan beruntungnya aku yang menghampiri kami.

"ayo pulang aku lelah" lanjutku

"ayo oppa~" jawabnya.

\- _Lucky Fanboy_ -

Para member seventeen sedang bersantai setelah serangkaian persiapan, konser, dan pesta penutupan yang menguras tenaga mereka. Si leader sedang menerawang jauh, ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Woozi dan Hoshi sedang tidur tiduran bergelung dalam satu selimut. Jun sedang membuat cemilan untuk mereka bersantai ditemani The 8. Wonwoo membaca novel kesukaannya sambil tidur beralaskan paha Mingyu. Seungkwan dan Dino bertarung bermain racing games di playstasion. Vernon menghilang di WC sejak 15 menit lalu, sedangkan Joshua dan DK sedang bercerita ntah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa tawa tak jelas.

"kalian liat fanboy kemarin" membuka pembicaraan dengan mata yang masih menerawang

"memang ada fanboy hyung?!" seru Seungkwan histeris

"yang duduk tepat di tengah ya hyung?" tanya Mingyu

"iya Ming" jawab

"Aahh yang rambut panjang?" lanjut Wonwoo

"yang pakai baju.." ujar Dokyoem

"YAIYALAH PAKAI BAJU! KUDA!" jerit hoshi sadis sambil melempar bantal ke arah Dokyoem

"Yak hyung aku belum selesaai~ maksudku yang pakai baju TVXQ?" lanjut Dokyoem lagi.

"aku tak tau aku tak memperhatikan bajunya, hanya saja wajahnya…" ujar

"cantik.." lanjut Woozi

"Ya jihoon-ah dia cantik sekaligus tampan.."

O o ow sepertinya ada yang jatuh.. cinta?

"hyung bukannya memberikannya hadiah?" tanya Dino

"iya maknae maka dari itu aku tanya kalian apa kalian menyadarinya juga?" jawab

"aku sih yes" timpal Joshua

"kalo mas josh yes aku juga yes" sahut The 8

"YAAAAAKK AKU SERIUUSS" hulkcoups muncul sodara sodara.

"huahahahahahahahaha" tawa mereka pecah menghangatkan suhu dorm yang dingin.

mulai menerawang lagi, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya.

"hyung suka dia?" tembak Dokyeom langsung.

"aa.. aku.. aku tak tau dokyeom-ah~" jawab tergagap

"eeyy.. bilang saja kalau suka.. toh kau jomblo" Joshua mulai memanas manasi.

"aku sungguh tak tau josh, rasanya aku takjub karena dia seorang fanboy diantara lautan fangirl, dan wajahnya.. rambutnya.. aahh aku tak tau mungkin ini hanya kekaguman melihat ada fanboy di konser kita" jelas

"bisa saja dia fangirl tomboy hyung!" sahut Mingyu sambil mengusap usap puncak kepala kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur di pangkuannya. Ya kau tak salah baca.. kekasih Mingyu.

"itu dia ming aku juga kurang yakin.. karena wajahnya begitu.." balas menggantung kalimatnya

"cantik.." timpal Woozi

"eyyy selama pembicaraan kita tentang fanboy misterius itu kau hanya mengeluarkan satu kata sayaang~ kau memuji pria lain cantik di depan kekasihmu sendiri?" cerocos hoshi. Ya kau tak salah baca.. kekasih Hoshi.

"oke oke aku mengerti, aku memang tidak menyadari keberadaan fanboy cantik misterius  
itu, tapi aku bisa menghadirkannya lagi" seru Seungkwan sok

"bagaimana caranya kwanie?" tanya Vernon yang baru muncul dari pertapaannya di WC dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya protektif. Ya kalian tak salah baca.. kekasih Vernon.

"kalian tau kita akan mendakan encore konser bulan februari! kalau memang dia fanboy kita pasti dia akan datang" detektif boo mulai beraksi

"kalau tidak?" potong pesimis

"ya berarti dia bukan fanboy kita" sahut The 8

*pluuk*  
bantal kursi melayang ke kepala The 8

"kalau itu ahjuma salto juga tau hao sayaang" ucap Jun sambil mengusap kepala kekasihnya. Ya kau tak salah baca.. kekasih Jun. (cape euy)

"naah kalau dia datang kita panggil dia ke atas panggung, aku akan mengusulkan ke doogi PD untuk memasukkan sesi lucky fans, dan fanboy kita utamakan, bagaimana hyung?" lanjut Seungkwan

"supeeerrrr tumben kau pintar hyung" puji Dino

"aku memang paling pintar disini maknae" jawab Seungkwan dengan muka soknya

"kalau dia tidak datang?" masih pesimis

"ya berarti dia bukan jodohmu" tandas Joshua.

\- _Lucky Fanboy_ -

"OH MY GOD OH MY GO O"

"YEAH GOING UP YEAAAH OH MY GOD YEAH OH MY GOD"

"BERISIIIIIIIKKKKKK"  
begitulah kira kira minggu pagi keluarga Yoon setelah sebulan berlalu sejak konser Seventeen diadakan. Jeonghan dan Jaehan sudah tak berperang, namun bersatunya mereka semakin membuat sang nyonya mengelus dada, Jeonghan sekarang membagi kefanboyannya di dua fandom, TVXQ dan Seventeen.

"oppa ayo kita berburu merchandise Seventeen!" ajak Jaehan setelah acara karaoke minggu pagi mereka

"aku malas, kau saja pergi sendiri, kalau ada barang belikan untukku" jawab Jeonghan sambil memainkan ponselnya

"aaah oppaaa~ ayoo~ bisa saja kita bertemu mereka di mall! kudengar Scoups oppa sedang syuting reality show di G Mall!" paksa Jaehan

*bruk bruk bruk*

"Aww SHIT!" Jeonghan terjatuh karena terburu buru ke kamar mandi setelah mendengar kata Scoups.

"huahahahahahahaha" Jaehan tertawa puas melihat oppanya.

"tunggu aku oke!" Jeonghan segera mandi dan bersiap

"cih! sebegitu suka kah oppa dengan Scoups oppa? padahal aku hanya asal bicara hihihi " lanjut Jaehan

setelah oppanya menghilang di kamar mandi.

Poor you Yoon Jeonghan..

Dua kakak beradik maniak Seventeen itu sudah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan, Jeonghan memasang mata dan telinganya berharap ada kerumunan yang meneriakkan nama idolanya. Jeonghan.. sampai rambutmu botak lalu tumbuh panjang lagi juga tidak akan ada disana, salahkan apel kecilmu.

"Oppa ayo ke toko musik itu" Jaehan menarik tangan oppanya

"hmm" jawab Jeonghan setengah hati

"maafkan aku oppaa sepertinya aku salah info~ ternyata bukan oppa tapi artis indonesia yang mirip yang syuting disini" elak Jaehan setelah Jeonghan mengetahui kebohongannya

"hmmmm.." Jeonghan menyahut malas

"OH MY GOD" tiba tiba Jaehan memekik

apalagii inii.. aku tak akan tertipu apel kecil.. batin Jeonghan

"OH MAAII GOD OPPA.." Jaehan terbata bata

"apa sih! awas kalau kau menipuku lagi!" Jeonghan mengalah dan melihat apa yang membuat Jaehan membeku.

 **~Encore Concert Valentine with SEVENTEEN~  
~14Feb 2016~  
~S Gymnasium~  
~Spread a lot love with us~**

"Oh.. my.. god.." Jeonghan berbisik

"kyaaaaa! oppaaa! valentine bersama seventeen! AAAAAAAAAA!" Jaehan mulai menjerit sambil melompat lompat

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Jeonghan tanpa sadar ikut memekik dan melompat lompat di depan banner pengumuman itu.

"KITA HARUS DATANG OPPA. S" kata Jaehan

"YES WE MUST" jawab Jeonghan

\- _Lucky Fanboy_ -

Seminggu sebelum Valentine Concert

"bagaimana hyung? sudah siap bertemu bidadarimu?" tanya dokyeom jahil

"Aish aku bahkan tak yakin dia datang" jawab

"aku yakin dia pasti datang hyung.." sahut Jun

"sekarang pertanyaannya kalau dia datang hyung akan berbuat apa" tanya Vernon

"ra ha si a" jawab Scoups sambil memberikan smirk andalannya

"jangan terlalu tinggi bermimpi hyung nanti sakit jatuhnya" celetuk Wonwoo

"kurang ajaaaar! sini kau emo!" jerit Scoups

"huahahahahaha" yang lain hanya bisa tertawa saja

"Oppa kau tidak mau membuat coklat untuk oppa?" tanya Jaehan polos

Jaehan-ah.. tak sadarkah kau selama ini kau memiliki kakak laki laki? secantik apapun dia, dia tetap laki laki, mana ada laki laki membuat coklat untuk laki laki lainnya di hari valentine?

"kau pikir aku wanita" sahut Jeonghan acuh

"yaah.. kukira setelah menyukai oppa kau sudah berubah jadi wanita" balas Jaehan asal

"Yak! kemari kau apel busuk!" seru Jeonghan sambil memiting leher Jaehan -mainmain-

"Aaaaaa ampun oppa ampuun" pekik Jaehan

"tak ada ampunan bagimu" Jeonghan mulai mengelitiki pinggang Jaehan

"ahaha hahah ampunn oppaaaa~~"

\- _Lucky Fanboy_ -

Valentine Concert day

Seventeen memberikan pertunjukan pembuka yang spektakuler, dengan kostum panggung mereka edisi valentine yaitu jas resmi semi tuxedo berwarna soft pink dan putih membuat para fangirl -dan Jeonghan- menjerit jerit histeris. Jeonghan yang sudah menebalkan mukanya ikut menjerit melihat penampilan Seventeen, atau penampilan Scoups saja, yang mempesona. Jeonghan hari ini mengenakan kaus pink pucat bertuliskan Fanboy, YES I AM dipadukan dengan kemeja putih polos yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, untuk celananya Jeonghan mengenakan ripped jeans berwarna biru pudar dilengkapi dengan sepatu kets putih, jangan lupakan rambut panjang indahnya yang sekarang berwarna coklat tua lembut terurai sebahu. Kau terpesona? begitu pula denganku.

-Jeonghan POV-

Seventeen sudah menampilkan 3 lagu mereka saat MC Boo ditemani MC Hosh mengumumkan akan ada sesi Lucky Fans.

"Selamaat soreee para princeesss~ " jerit Seungkwan

"Yaaak Seungkwan! princeess dan prince maksudmu?!" ralat Hoshi

"hihihi mereka menyadari keberadaanmu oppa" kata Jaehan terkikik

"bukan cuma aku apel kecil, diantara lautan manusia ini aku yakin ada fanboy lain" jawab Jeonghan

"hehehehe iya iya apa kabaar semuanyaaaa~~ apa kalian menikmati valentine bersama kami?" sapa Seungkwan lagi

"NEEEEEEEE~~~" penonton serempak menjawab

"okeee kali ini aku MC Hosh dan rekanku MC Boo akan membuka sesi Lucky Fans" lanjut Hoshi

seketika bisik bisik memenuhi gymnasium tempat diadakannya konser mereka kali ini

"kau tau tentang ini jaejae?" tanyaku

"tidak oppa" jawab Jaehan

"kami akan memanggil 2 fans yang beruntung untuk naik keatas panggung dan menikmati fanservice dari biasnya tercinta" jelas Seungkwan

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan fans sangat dasyat hingga menggetarkan dinding gym

"wah wah wah kalian sangat bersemangat rupanya~ kami akan memilih kalian langsung dan pilihan kami tidak bisa di ganggu gugat " lanjut Hoshi sambil memberikan wink -genit-

"kami ber12 akan berdiskusi dan memilih seorang fangirl dan seorang.. fanboy" kata Seungkwan

deg.

oh tuhan inikah kesempatanku?

ya tuhaan kuralat ucapanku tadi.. aku mohoon dari lautan manusia ini biarkan hanya aku yang berjenis kelamin laki laki.. aku mohon ya tuhan.. kurasakan Jaehan mencengkram tanganku kubalas menggenggam erat tangannya, kurasa doa yang dirapalkannya sama denganku. hahaha.

"okeee sekarang yang merasa fanboy tolong berdiri dari kursi kalian juseyoooo~" seru Hoshi

oh my god.. aku sungguh berdebar debar bagaimana ini.. perlahan aku berdiri dari kursiku.. kulihat sekeliling dan aku sadar doaku tak terkabul..

ada 3 orang fanboy lain yang berdiri sepertiku.

-end Jeonghan POV-

"Aaaaah dari sekian banyaknya yang hadir ada 4 orang pangeran ternyata~ " kata Seungkwan

"Baik para pangeran kalian boleh duduk kembali dan kami akan mendiskusikan siapa yang akan terpilih" lanjut Hoshi

"Coups? bagaimana? adakah?" tanya Joshua kepo

"Bagaimana bagaimana hyung?" Dino melompat lompat antusias

"kalau bidadarimu tidak ada aku mau pilih yang pink berambut panjang hyung.. dia cantik sekali" celetuk Mingyu  
"fine mingyu. fine" potong Wonwoo –merajuk-

hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, dia tersenyum hampir selebar senyum Dokyoem, dan kalian tau apa artinya itu? He find his lucky fanboy

"Oke para petinggi seventeen sudah memutuskan~" seru Seungkwan

dugudugudugudugudung

backsound alami buatan para member seventeen mengiringi suara Seungkwan

"Hyung disanaa! yang memakai kaus pink dan kemeja putih dan berambut panjang silakan kedepan~" jerit Hoshi seperti mengajak perang

"Yak! panggil yang benar! hyung yeoppoo ayo kemari~" lanjut Seungkwan

Tak tau kah mereka Jeonghan hampir pingsan saat tau dia yang terpilih? Kepalanya terasa kosong.

Dia. akan. bertemu. idolanya. langsung.

"Oppa! Fighting!" bisik Jaehan

Jeonghan mulai berjalan menuju panggung

"dan untuk fangirl yang beruntung kami akan memilihnya lewat pesawat kertas~ tidak boleh ada yang bergerak dari kursi kalian~ arrasoo?" seungkwan melanjutkan pencarian Lucky fans

POV-

Ya Tuhan dia mendekat, oh Tuhan dia sangat mempesona, rambutnya, wajahnya, gerak geriknya. Mengapa jantungku berdebar? inikah.. cinta?

"hyung berikan dia kursi" bisikan Woozi menyadarkanku dari kegugupanku.

Bagaimanapun juga aku leader, aku seorang idola, mana mungkin aku menunjukkan kegugupanku.

"silakan.. hmm?" aku menggantung kalimatku berharap dia menyebutkan namanya

"Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

OH MY GOD

senyumnya menghancurkan pertahananku, aku segera menyingkir dan membiarkan Vernon dan The 8 mengerubutinya. Ku pandangi dia dari tempatku duduk, dia menjawab pertanyaan aneh The 8 sambil tertawa tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum.

Oh tidak aku rasa aku benar benat gila karenanya, dan dia! dia menatapku lalu tersenyum. Ya Tuhan semoga ini bukan hanya khayalanku.

-end of POV-

"baiklaaaah kita sudah mendapatkan satu princess dan satu prince disini~ waktu kalian masing masing 10 menit untuk mendapatkan fanservice dari bias kalian" jelas Seungkwan

"kita mulai dari hyung yeoppo ini bagaimana?" usul Hoshi

"siapa namamu hyung? dan sebutkan satu biasmu~" tanya Seungkwan

"namaku Yoon Jeonghan, dan biasku leader-nim" jawan Jeonghan dengan suara khasnya

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
"Jeonghan Oppaaaaaaa!"

"Anndweeeeeee"  
beragam jeritan antara protes, kagum, iri, terpesona atau frustasi pada Jeonghan berkumandang.  
"Oke Coups hyung kemari temui pangeranmu" usil Hoshi

Sekarang Jeonghan bersama berada di tengah panggung, berdiri berhadapan, bertatapan tanpa tau harus berbuat apa. Tak ingin membuang waktu yang berharga Jeonghan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan idolanya, mungkin hari ini hari keberuntungan bagi mereka berdua, menjabat tangan Jeonghan erat dan menarik Jeonghan ke pelukannya. Jeonghan yang terkejut hanya diam membeku, menepuk nepuk punggung indah Jeonghan layaknya bertemu sahabat lama. Hanya sebentar lalu mereka sama sama melepaskan diri.

Dua menit sudah terlewati..

Jeonghan mulai membuka suara

"Coups hyung bolehkah aku mendengar kau menyanyi? menyanyi bukan rapping?" tanya Jeonghan

"Tentu saja, apapun untukmu" jawab ambigu membuat teriakan frustasi kembali membahana

"gaseume niga kkok eonchyeoseo~

nungae niga tto maechyeoseo~

ipgae sueobsi maemdon mal..

neol saranghandago~" dengan suara khasnya menyanyikan sebait lagu favoritenya.

menyanyikan lagu itu dengan tangan kiri memegang mikrofon dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Jeonghan lalu diayun ayunkannya tautan tangan mereka. Jeonghan tersenyum sangat lebar, begitu pula dengan . Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua, bahkan jeritan para fans dan para member pun tak menyadarkan mereka.

Tujuh menit terlewati..

tinggal tiga menit lagi waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Ntah keberanian darimana Jeonghan berkata

"Hyung bolehkah kau menggendongku? piggy back?"

Tak terhitung lagi oktaf jeritan para fans, fangirl yang kebetulan fujoshi mungkin sudah pingsan.

memberi kode kepada PD-nim dan staff apakah permintaan ini boleh dituruti? sejujurnya ingin langsung saja melakukan permintaan pangerannya namun dia tetap harus profesional.

PD-nim mengangguk setuju

"Oke naiklah pangeran!" seru sambil tertawa

Jeonghan mengambil ancang ancang dan berlari kecil lalu hup dia melompat keatas punggung kekar dan tangannya diletakkan di bahu .

mulai berlari untuk mengitari panggung yang lumayan lebar. Jeonghan tertawa bahagia Scoups pun ikut tertawa. Para member seventeen yang lain ikut tertawa. Para fangirl pingsan kecuali Jaehan.

"Okee waktu kalian habis hyungdeul~" seru Seungkwan

"sayang sekali 10 menit waktu yang terlalu singkat bukan begitu Coups hyung?" tanya Hoshi usil

"ya kau benar tapi untungnya hanya sepuluh menit bila dilanjutkan mungkin pinggangku akan patah" jawab sambil tertawa membuat Jeonghan dan seluruh fans ikut tertawa.

"waktunya berpamitaan silakan berjabat tangan" lanjut Seungkwan

Tanpa ketara mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan merasakan menyelipkan sesuatu di tangannya, setelah jabatan tangan mereka terlepas sebagian nyawa Jeonghan sudah melayang dari tubuhnya. Dia berjalan ke kursinya semula dan tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Bahkan pekikan dan pelukan erat apel kecilnya tidak bisa menyadarkannya. Pikirannya hanya satu. Cepat pulang dan lihat apa yang diberikan SCoups. Idolanya.

\- _Lucky Fanboy_ -

-Jeonghan POV-

"Oppa?! gwaenchana?" kudengar kekhawatiran apel kecilku

Bagaimana tidak khawatir, setelah aku duduk kembali dikursiku aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan lanjutan konser itu. Aku hanya bisa terpaku memandangi di depan sana sambil sesekali mengecek apakah kertas keramat itu masih ada di saku kemejaku.

"Ya jaejae aku tak apa apa" sahutku sambil sekali lagi mengecek saku.

"katakan padaku ada apa! kau aneh semenjak turun dari panggung! apa Scoups oppa menyakitimu?!"

Jaehan berseru

"Sshhht diamlah apel kecil, aku harus berkonsentrasi menyetir" aku mengelak, belum waktunya kau mengetahui ini.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung berlari ke kamarku dan mengunci pintunya.

"Yak! anak kurang ajaar!" tak kupedulikan jeritan umma

kukeluarkan kertas keramat itu, ya Tuhan bagaimana kalau ini hanya kertas biasa? kertas kosong? bagaimana kalau ini nomor ponsel SCoups? bagaimana kalau ajakan kencan?

"AAAAAAAA aku bisa gilaaa" jeritku

*plak*  
oke Jeonghan tenangkan dirimu, mengapa kau seperti gadis jatuh cinta, aku menampar pipiku sendiri.  
lebih baik aku mandi dulu baru kubuka kertas keramat itu.

-end Jeonghan POV-

Setelah mandi Jeonghan duduk di tepi kasurnya, memandangi kertas di depannya, menghela nafasnya,

dan mulai membuka gulungan kertas keramat itu.

-1502161700SPARKRED-

Jeonghan ternganga

Ini apa maksudnya?

"AAAAARGH lebih baik kosong dari pada beginiii" Jeonghan menjerit

*dok dok dok*

"OPPAAA OPPAA BUKA PINTUNYA" Jaehan menggedor pintu kamar oppanya

*ceklek*  
Jeonghan membiarkan adiknya masuk lalu Jeonghan mulai berteriak

"Yeah oh my god Yeah oh my god! OH MY GOD OH MY GO O!"

"Yak! Oppa sadarlaaah! kau kerasukan atau apa?!" Jaehan mengguncang tubuh oppanya

"Aku tidak kerasukaaan SCoups yang kerasukaaan!" balas Jeonghan

Jaehan melongo

"ada apa ada apa ada apaa dengan oppa dan Scoups oppa?!" Jaehan balas menjerit

"fuhh.. lihat ini jaejae.." Jeonghan menghembuskan nafas dan memperlihatkan kertas keramatnya

"ini..

.  
KYAAAAAA! OPPAKU AKAN KENCAN DENGAN SEVENTEEEN!" Jaehan menggila

"hey! apa maksudnyaa! aku bahkan tak tau itu tulisan apa?!" seru Jeonghan

"Ya Tuhan.. mengapa oppa tampanku ini begitu bodoh.."

"150216 itu tanggal 15 Februari 2016

1700 itu jam 17.00

Spark itu S Park dekat apartemen kita oppaaa!

aku tak tau Red itu apa mungkin dresscode?"

Jaehan menjelaskan panjang lebar

Jeonghan terdiam, jantungnya mulai berdebar tak wajar

"Oppa kau baik baik saja? ini sangat keren oppa! benar ini dari Scoups oppa?" Jaehan masih saja menyerocos  
"15 Februari itu.. besok kan?" Jeonghan bertanya

"IYA OH TUHAAN OPPAAAKU BESOK KENCAAN" Jaehan menjerit

Jeonghan yang masih berdebar mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya.

\- _Lucky Fanboy_ -

15 Februari 2016

16.50

Jeonghan sudah berkeliling taman itu lebih dari tiga kali, mencari petunjuk tentang , idolanya atau apapun yang berwarna merah.

Jeonghan sendiri memakai warna jaket kotak kotak merah hitam hari ini karena ia dan Jaehan belum menemukan kesimpulan dari RED di kertas keramat itu. Merasa tak menemukan hasil Jeonghan duduk di bangku taman dan mulai mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya.

17.10

Jeonghan sudah duduk di bangku itu 20 menit lamanya, sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda tanda akan datang.

'apakah aku terlalu percaya diri? apa jaehan salah menafsirkan? atau Scoups mempermainkanku?' batin Jeonghan  
Jeonghan sudah pasrah ya kalaupun Scoups tidak datang aku bersyukur kemarin bisa berinteraksi dengannya.

"Ireokae gaseumi ddwigo-itjana~ " Jeonghan bernyanyi pelan mengikuti alunan musik di ponselnya

"Chajatta nae sarang~ Naega chatdun saram~" seseorang berjaket dan masker hitam dan bertopi merah melanjutkan nyanyian Jeonghan

Jeonghan menoleh dan mendapati Scoups sedang nyengir lebar.

Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana muka Jeonghan, idolanya sekaligus orang yang disukainya tepat berada di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar, bila Jeonghan wanita sudah pasti dia akan pingsan.

"I found you..

You're my lucky fanboy.." Scoups berkata

"Yes I am" balas Jeonghan sambil tersenyum

.  
END

-epilog-

"wahahahahahaha lihat itu lihat muka seungcheol hyung" seru seokmin heboh

"mukanya seperti menahan kentut" ujar minghao polos

"hahahaha tega sekali kau hao-ya~ tapi memang benar sih" lanjut jun

Aku sedang berada di dorm boyband kesayanganku Seventeen, setahun telah berlalu semenjak konser valentine itu, dan disinilah aku, mengerjakan tugas tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk.

"yak apa yang kalian lihat?" tanyaku kepo

"tidak ada hyung.. lanjutkan saja tugasmu" jawab seokmin sambil terkikik

Mencurigakan

Aku baru saja mau beranjak untuk melihat apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangku, menahanku.

"mau kemana hemm?" dia berbisik tepat di telingaku

Ya aku memang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahku tapi sambil berkencan dengan kekasihku yang super sibuk. Choi Seungcheol leader-nim. Dia memeluk pinggangku posesif, satu sifat yang baru aku ketahui setelah aku menjadi kekasihnya, dan yang pasti tak ada fans lain yang mengetahuinya.

"aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang mereka lihaat cheol-aah.. lepaskan aku" jawabku

"kalau aku tidak mau?" dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di lekukan leherku.

Ya Tuhan sudah setahun tapi aku tetap saja gugup bila dia sudah begini.

"sesukamu lah" jawabku asal padahal jantungku sudah mulai menggila, sejujurnya aku juga senang bisa bermanja-manja seperti ini

"hihihi i love you" dia terkikik dan menggoyangkan tubuhku yang menempel dengan tubuhnya

"i do love you too" balasku pelan

Aku menolehkan wajahku kebelakang dan bibir kami sudah hampir menempel kalau saja tawa keras seungkwan tidak terdengar

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA aduh perutku" jerit Seungkwan disambut tawa seluruh dongsaengdeulku

"Yaaak! kalian mengganggu saja! sana sana pergi jangan ganggu kami" Seungcheol mengamuk sambil melempar bantal ke arah kerumunan berisik itu, hihi pasti dia kesal karena gagal berciuman denganku.

"Mukamu yang membuat kita tertawa seungcheol hyung" sahut jihoon santai

Aku semakin penasaran, aku segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan seungcheol dan merebut ponsel dari tangan Soonyoung.

"Ahahahahahahaha" aku tertawa keras

Ternyata mereka melihat lihat fancam konser valentine setahun lalu, dimana Seungcheol yang sedang menggendongku di punggungnya, mungkin aku terlalu berat saat itu jadi mukanya seperti menahan kentut.  
"Tuh kan lucu sekali kan hyung!" kata Mingyu

"nee lucu sekali hyungmu yang satu itu mingyu-ah" jawabku masih menahan kekehan dari mulutku

Ku lirik Seungcheol, mukanyan memerah sudah seperti ingin meledak, aku berlari kearah kekasihku sebelum dia makin mengamuk, aku tubrukkan badanku ke badan kekarnya, ku tempelkan bibirku di atas bibirnya dengan semangat.

"Ciyeeeeeeee~~~" jeritan para dongsaeng kami tidak menyurutkan niatku untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

Seungcheol mulai tersadar dan mendominasi ciuman kami. Lengan kanannya mulai naik untuk menekan tengkukku dan lengan kirinya yang nakal mengelus pelan bokong seksiku. Sebelum dia beraksi terlalu jauh aku menyudahi ciuman kami. Ku tangkup pipinya yang semakin menirus, kutatap mata indahnya.

"thank you for notice me Scoups hyung" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"you're welcome.. my lucky fanboy" jawabnya sambil mengecup ujung hidungku

dan Seungcheol tiba tiba mengangkat tubuhku, menggendongku ala koala, dan mulai bergerak menuju kamarnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya kami memulai lagi sesi ciuman kedua kami.

"Dasar pasangan mesuuum" jerit Seungkwan sambil menarik Hansol ke kamar mereka

"Hao sayaang come to gege~" rayu Jun

"Ayo ke kamar youngie" ajak Jihoon kepada Soonyoung yang masih terpaku memandangi Jeongcheol live action

"Wonwoo hyuung~" Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya

Wonwoo hanya mengeluarkan suara seperti orang mau muntah lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Poor you Mingyu-ahh~

.  
END Epilog

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **Ini FF dibuat untuk ikut lomba di instagram dan untuk kedua kalinya gue belum menang (gamau bilang kalah wakakaka)**_

 _ **Gue juga ngerasa ini FF kosong, padahal udah panjang banget begini.. bingung otak gue isinya apa.. hahaha**_

 _ **Seperti biasa gue berterima kasih buat yang udah mampir dan baca FF gajelas ini *bow***_

 _ **Dan kalo berkenan mohon reviewnyaa~~ *deep bow***_

 _ **My Room (17.01.16 – 01.26)**_


End file.
